Question: $\Huge{{2} \times {5} = {?}}$
Solution: We can think of ${2} \times {5}$ as $2$ rows of $5$ circles. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{1}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{2}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{3}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{4}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{5}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{6}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{7}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{8}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{9}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{10}}$ ${{2} \times {5} = C{10}}$